


The Hair is Always Greener On The Other Side

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, For the Good of Roselia, Has some AyaSayo and YukiHina depending on how you look at it, Humor, twin swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: Sayo and Hina are surprisingly good at impersonating one another--especially when they're duping each other's clueless girlfriends.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115





	The Hair is Always Greener On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nahahino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahahino/gifts).



> CW: Offhand COVID mention, but nothing serious.

“Oh boy! Time to dig in!”

As an idol in the public eye, Aya got exactly one cheat day a week to eat whatever she wanted without worrying about antiquated standards for her figure. She stared at the strawberry parfait drizzling with sugar before her, barely able to conceal the drool hanging from her lips as a pervasive fear made her double take for any sign of Chisato (who would have Words if she caught Aya anywhere near ice cream)

“Aya-chan! Aya-chaaaaaan!”

A familiar lilt turned back around to see a boppin’ braided girl bob up to her. “Hina-chan!” Aya expected her to lean in with one of her divebomb kisses, but--perhaps because that was what she expected of Hina Hikawa, who always did the unexpected--she swerved into the seat opposite of Aya instead, staring at her with her usual carefree contentment.

“Whatcha doin’?”

Aya might’ve tried to play dumb, but Hina was her girlfriend, and she never paid attention to any diets anyway. “It’s a little treat for myself, since I’ve been working so hard this week!”

“Gotcha, gotcha,” Hina’s eyes drifted upward in thought. “But won’t this erase all your hard work?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, that thing must have like a thousand calories,” said Hina with a giggle. “You worked hard this week to burn off some weight but now you’re putting it all back? Bwahaha! That’s so interesting!”

“Urk…” Aya’s fingers twiddled around one another. “I-Isn’t eating one treat a week okay?”

“Is it?” asked Hina, sounding oddly rhetorical for her. “I mean, it’d be better if you ate some veggies or something, right?”

“Do you mean like… carrot cake?” Aya felt sweat pour down her forehead as her eyes shot over to the front of the cafe, where the blackboard with all the options loomed above. “I think that was the heart-healthy dessert option they had here…”

“Carrot cake? Bleh.” Hina’s face contorted as the words left her mouth. “And heart-healthy? Are you worried about having a stroke or something? Well, you should be. Did you know that 10% of strokes affect young adults?”

Aya gulped. “But I’m still a teenager…”

“Never a bad time to lower that cholesterol!” Hina patted the table as if to accentuate her point. “So yeah. A salad or something would probably be boppin’, huh? Dessert’ll just clog up your arteries.”

Aya couldn’t remember Hina caring this much about her health before. In fact, Aya couldn’t remember Hina caring about Aya’s well-being at all. D’awww, she was starting to be empathetic for her. Was this because of true love? Well, if it was for romance’s sake…

“Here, Hina-chan.” Aya politely pushed the parfait towards her. “I’ll order a Caesar or something. You can have this.”

Hina was usually never the type to refuse free food, but for whatever reason she now pushed the parfait away herself. “I’m good. Already had one boppin’ treat earlier today.”

Restraint? Was this really Hina Hikawa? Aya had to stop from clasping her heart as she realized Hina was growing--probably to set a good example for her.

“Hey now, what’s with that posture?” asked Hina. “You’re slumping over so much you’re gonna get scoliosis, bwahaha.”

...Even if she could still bite with her words. “Uuuuu… I’m trying my best…”

“Really? You’re still holding that spoon improperly, though. Doesn’t that mean you could try harder?”

“Since when do you care about manners?!”

Hina just laughed, the tiniest of cracks appearing in her smile. “Well, why shouldn’t you?”

...She did have a point. Aya did have a public persona to maintain, after all. With extra attention to her poise, she rose to order a salad from the front, “Hina” negging her all the way.

“Woah, what’s with those uneven shoulders? The way you lurch? Keep this up and you’re goinna have to go to a chiropractor, bwahaha!”

* * *

“Minato-san.”

It was a phrase with a very particular intonation, one that said much more than any one person could put into words. And, upon entering the studio, hearing that familiar name, Yukina knew she was with her beloved. “Sayo. Coming in early to practice as always, I see.” Part of her wanted to scold her for practicing when unnecessary, but the extreme dedication was just what Yukina loved about her. No one else was as devoted to the good of Roselia as her. “Sayo. Good evening.”

“I believe it is the afternoon.”

“Is it?” asked Yukina, not really caring. “Regardless, I would like kisses.”

“But Minato-san, would that be for the good of Roselia?”

Yukina arched an eyebrow. Of course it would--everything she desired was directly for Roselia’s benefit, after all. Though now that she took a second to think about it, she wasn’t sure how making out benefitted Roselia exactly. “What would benefit us, then?”

“Listen.” Sayo played a string of bouncy notes on her guitar. “This might make a most good cover, no?”

“What is it?”

“It’s the theme song to the classic American anime The Flintstones.” Sayo pulled up sheet music from her side. “I’ve already arranged it into different parts for a rock band.”

“I wasn’t aware you were so proficient at music theory.” The aptitude only increased Yukina’s love for her.

“It was a bop-- trifling task,” said Sayo curtly. “It took but a few minutes.”

“Will this song take us to even greater heights than when we covered Nyan Cat?”

“Undoubtedly,” said Sayo. “This is a song on the level of perfection that we have always strived for. We have finally reached the apex.”

Yulina smiled before taking hold of her hand. “I’m glad we could do it together, Sayo.”

Usually a mere inkling of physical contact would cause Sayo to shrink back and blush gayly, but today her hands (which seemed smaller than Yukina remembered) squeezed tighter around Yukina’s. “Minato-san…”

Yukina was on the verge of standing on her tippy-toes to deliver a smooch, but she had to ask first. “Sayo, may I kiss you?”

“...Not today,” said Sayo, averting her gaze. “You see… I have the coronavirus.”

“Oh dear.” Yukina vaguely remembered hearing about that on the news at one point. “You appear well, though.”

“That is because it is almost gone. Tomorrow I will be completely cured. So I would like you to kiss me many times then. More than you can count.”

Yukina could only count to about 20, so that wouldn’t be hard. “I see. So you don’t want me to become sick.”

“Hardly. That would be for the bad of Roselia.”

Yukina smiled, showing off her lack of teeth. “You are truly a loving and caring person, Sayo.”

“Yes. I, Sayo Hikawa, am the coolest and nicest human being alive.”

Yukina nearly did a double take. Sayo, practicing self-love? Was this really her? Perhaps they’d spent enough time at the water park that she was now finally getting some greater character development. Regardless… “You are, truly. It will be difficult to restrain myself until then, but I shall do it for the good of Roselia.”

Sayo nodded curtly. “Very well. Shall we practice, then?”

“Indeed.”

Yukina took to the mic stand as “Sayo” began to shred out a riff on her guitar, Yukina belting out lyrics in her sonorous, gothic tone:

> _ Yabba dabba doo! _
> 
> _ Flintstones, meet the Flintstones _
> 
> _ They're the modern stone age family _
> 
> _ From the town of Bedrock _
> 
> _ They're a page right out of history _
> 
> _ Let's ride with the family down the street _
> 
> _ Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet _
> 
> _ When you're with the Flintstones _
> 
> _ Have a yabba dabba doo time _
> 
> _ A dabba doo time _
> 
> _ We'll have a gay old time _

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first time I've written about the Hikawas swapping places: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420975/chapters/55605283
> 
> Twitter: @DivineNoodles


End file.
